Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions, particularly to aminoalkyl esters of mycophenolic acid and derivatives thereof, and to their use as immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory agents. For example, they are useful for treating rheumatoid arthritis, in which there is an immunologically driven inflammatory process. Because of their effects on purine metabolism, the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention also find use as anti-tumor, anti-viral and anti-psoriatic agents.